Sally Floyd (Earth-616)
Irrelevant | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , the , , Frontline Live | Relatives = Minnie Floyd (daughter, deceased), Ken Floyd (ex-husband) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Alternative newsroom, Front Line newsroom | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 127 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = formerly Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Investigative reporter | Education = College degree in journalism | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Jenkins; Ramon Bachs | First = Generation M #1 | Quotation = My name is Sally Floyd. I'm a reporter, a recovering alcoholic, and a mother who lost her daughter. Truth is, nobody cares about any of that. All that matters about me is this -- I'm the woman who interviewed Captain America. | Speaker = Sally Floyd | QuoteSource = Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Early years Sally Floyd used to be the writer for a newspaper column called the Mutant Diaries in the Alternative newspapers, a left-wing journal. She was married to Ken Floyd, and had a daughter Minne who turned out to be a mutant. After a few months of life, Minnie started de-aging until she was back to a fetal stage, and subsequently died. With the death of her daughter and being abandoned by her husband, Sally began to rely on alcohol to ease her pain. Decimation : Ex-Mutant Diaries After M-Day, she began the writing of the Ex Mutant Diaries. She had also been ordered to attend Alcoholics Anonymous to treat her alcohol problems. During those periods, she interviewed several mutants with and/or without powers including: Marrow and the Morlocks, Angel (who faked being depowered), Collider, and the Former Order of Mutants, a group of support for depowered mutants. As a result of her writings, a killer began sending her pictures of ex-mutants he'd killed and calling her mysteriously, telling her that "not enough mutants" had died. While she briefly considered giving up her column, she was convinced by detectives to continue, in the hope that it would draw him out. Eventually at a meeting with a seemingly depowered Angel (Warren Worthington III), the killer (Ghoul) appeared and attacked her. Angel's depowered status was revealed as a mental illusion by Emma Frost, and several X-Men also revealed their presence, attacking and eventually defeating the Ghoul (seemingly killing him in the process). Following the battle, Sally told the story of her daughter in the Ex-Mutant Diaries and willingly entered Alcoholics Anonymous. Civil War During the Civil War she worked with fellow reporter Ben Urich to cover the various angles of the conflict. During the conflict, she earned an exclusive interview with Captain America at one of his safehouses. She also interviewed Battlestar and his squad of Secret Avengers. Eventually, with the aid of Ms. Marvel, she and Ben Urich discovered that Tony Stark had orchestrated many of the events of the war, including Norman Osborn's attempted assassination of an Atlantean diplomat. During the conflict she was introduced to Danny Granville, a New York police detective in the super-human division, who she's currently dating. Toward the end of the Civil War, she quit the Alternative and joined with Ben Urich to create a truly independent newspaper, the Front Line. When the newspaper almost failed, a mysterious benefactor, who was revealed to be J. Jonah Jameson. Jameson bought out the Alternative's office and handed it over to Ben Urich, who renamed it Front Line and became its Editor-In-Chief. Sally Floyd became the lead reporter. World War Hulk When Hulk returned to Earth, she was one of the few who stayed in Manhattan in order to cover the event. She had also begun drinking again, occasionally. Secret Empire When Hydra took control of the USA under the leadership of Captain America, who had been transformed into a sleeper agent by a Cosmic Cube, Sally was offered an exclusive interview with the new Supreme Leader. Even though the interview was meant to have no topics off-limit, she was requested not to talk about a bombing ordered by Hydra on Las Vegas. Sally pointedly questioned Hydra's regime, the persecution of super-powered minorities, the erosion of personal liberty, freedom, and equality, and their overall double-sided discourse. When the discussion escalated, Sally blurted out a mention of Las Vegas, leading to her subsequent arrest and imprisonment. | Powers = | Abilities = Expert Journalist: Sally was a writer of a newspaper who was known for her article entitled Mutant Diaries. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sally is a recidivist alcoholic. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = During the Decimation, Sally has been shown having friendly relations with several X-Men, among them Danielle Moonstar, Beak, and Jubilee. She also dated Warren Worthington in the past. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/floydsally.htm }} Category:Alcoholism Category:Writers